


a pink lacy thong

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: pairing：alpha!Jared/omega!Jensenrating：nc-17warning：ABO，RPS，情趣内衣，道具





	a pink lacy thong

事情总是这样，生日会大家都闹得很开心，初衷是什么不重要，主角已经被遗忘在不知哪个角落。  
今天开始Jared30岁了，这对他来说意义还是挺重大的，毕竟他交了一个年长的男友，有时候Jared会觉得Jensen把他当孩子对待，而现在，他们都是三十多岁的男人了。  
稍显遗憾的是Jensen不能陪他度过他的30岁生日，Jensen和他一样有许多的工作要做。  
Jared有些意兴阑珊地瞥了眼手机，有一条来自Jensen的未读信息：生日快乐硬汉，早点回家收礼物。  
是什么惊喜？Jared猜测着，无法停止思考这件事。他坐不住了，提前离开了派对。

屋子里静悄悄的，Jared的视线在客厅逡巡一遍，没有找到任何疑似礼物的东西，于是他走向卧室，打开房门。  
整个房间都是Jensen发情的味道，如果Jared是一根火柴的话，那么在开门的瞬间他就该自燃了。  
Jared来不及去想本该在LA的Jensen怎么会出现在家里，身体里的荷尔蒙已经不给他任何思考的机会了。他的omega陷入了甜美的发情期，每个毛孔都逸出引诱的气味。  
Jared手摸到口袋里关掉手机，他非常确定接下来的几天里他唯一想做的事就是和Jensen做爱，从清晨到深夜。

Jared无法形容这美景。  
Jensen正躺在属于他们两个的大床上抚摸他自己，旁边摆着两个盒子，其中一个已经被打开了。  
Jared看到他的左手隔着衬衫玩弄乳头，至于他的右手正在……耶稣基督啊！他非常确定Jensen的下身穿着一条粉色蕾丝的丁字裤，他的印象有些模糊，也许是那次去法国游玩时Jared送给他而他一直拒绝穿的那一条。  
没错，正是他的，容易害羞的，Jensen。  
诸神赞美生日！上帝保佑发情期！

放在平时打死Jensen都不会穿这么娘的东西，可是谁叫今天是Jared生日呢？至少那内裤的材质还是非常柔软舒适的，Jensen早就为自己找好了事后开脱的理由。  
Jared呼吸粗重起来，瞳孔扩大，下身发热，他感觉得到下体正在充血和膨胀。  
他的出现加重了Jensen的症状，空气中浓重的alpha信息素让Jensen的血流加速了一倍，血液流经的地方处处瘙痒起来，躁热不已。  
他为自己打着手枪，屁股里的跳蛋不停地旋转震动，搅动着肉壁，他敢打赌如果不是有个跳蛋塞着的话Jared就会发现他早已湿成汪洋大海了。  
Jared性感得可怕的气味像海浪一样朝他压来，Jensen感觉自己就像一条湿哒哒的鱼，搁浅在滩涂上，等待着他的alpha来拯救。

太热了，Jared扯着领口。  
Jensen盯着他，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，有时在公共场合他也会无意间做出这一举动，每次Jared都恨不得当着所有人的面操他直到他眼泪汪汪。Jensen有着全世界最色情的唇和舌，Jared愿意花上一整天的时间什么都不做就和他接吻。  
Jared露骨的眼神像无形的舌头，把他从头舔到脚。作为被视奸的一方，Jensen配合地舒展身体。不同于天天锻炼的Jared有着一块块隆起的腹肌，他的腹部一马平川，不注意控制饮食的话还有长肚腩的危机。其实Jared爱他软乎乎的小肚腩，不过这属于禁止在Jensen面前提起的话题。  
受到发情热的影响，Jensen的体温升高，逸出好闻的气息，像是浑身涂满了蜜糖。  
Jared飞快地脱光自己，连一秒钟都不想耽搁，他流了很多汗，脖子和胸膛那一块亮晶晶的。Jensen低低地呻吟了一声，失去衣物的阻隔Jared的气味更嚣张，致使他的后穴开始更为汹涌地分泌汁液，作为绑定omega的本能让他手脚发软，无条件地臣服于他的alpha，渴望被对方填满。  
Jared靠近，单膝跪上床沿，松软的床垫因此而下陷，他绷紧的肌肉线条堪称完美，充满力量感，有种雕塑般的美。他像一座巨大的山峰那样朝着Jensen倾覆下来，Jensen所能做的无非就是抓紧他撑在两侧的手臂，除此之外无处可逃。

Jensen也并不想逃。  
他迎上去，舌头舔去Jared胸膛上的汗水。这里本来生长着浓密的毛发，为了配合演出要求Jared都会把胸毛刮掉。事实上有了Jensen之后，为他刮胸毛就几乎变成Jensen的工作了，并且他们对这项活动都乐在其中。  
Jensen沿着他的脖子里汗流的轨迹舔上去，Jared微笑着，半闭着眼睛，享受Jen柔软的舌头灵活地游走在皮肤上。  
Jared捧住他的脸，拇指略过那两片饱满的微张的嘴唇，滑入那道缝隙之中。Jensen温柔地舔舐着他的手指，绕着它们打转，鼓起双唇吮吸吞吐，Jared可以清晰地感觉到软嫩的口腔粘膜正包裹着他的手指。Jensen抬眼望着他，眼中美丽的绿色仿佛快要流出来，勾魂的绿眼睛。奇特的是，他明明什么声音都没发，却好像已经说了千言万语。  
Jensen的表情会说话，就像是某种与生俱来的天赋。Jared看过Jensen三年级时的集体照，一群小男孩神情拘谨，傻乎乎地直视镜头，即便这样，Jared还是一眼就从几十人中找到了Jensen。  
Jensen是天生的演员，哪怕是没有台词的长镜头，他也能光靠肢体语言表现出非常多的内容，他的情绪能轻易地透过脸部细微的表情精准地传达，并且能够感染到周围的人。作为与他合作最久的搭档，Jared在这一点上比任何人都更有发言权，有时候在对戏过程中，当Jensen仰头专注地凝视他时，他必须时刻提醒自己不要让眼神太过痴迷才行，尽管Jared真的非常想吻他。  
所以此时此刻，Jared知道这个眼神背后的意思，它通常出现在Jensen欲求不满的时候，Jensen为他口交时，或是Jensen嫌弃前戏太长，而他却故意徘徊在入口外面不插入的时候。

Jared释放出更多的信息素，让Jensen的膝盖发软，alpha施予的强烈压迫感让他本能地张开了双腿，渴望被alpha的阴茎插入并标记。  
这一举动使得他下身的粉色内裤一览无余，冶艳的色彩挑逗的款式让看到的人血脉贲张，它真的太小、太透明了，小小的布料被Jensen勃起的性器顶得很高，几乎丧失了全部的遮挡功能，Jared可以清楚地看到蕾丝背后卷曲的毛发和深红色的阴茎。  
“你看上去真美，babe。”  
Jensen反撑着手，衣扣尽解的衬衫向两边敞开着，袖子挂在手肘上。Jared舔着他的乳头，Jensen仰起脖子呻吟着，他知道所有令Jensen更性感的方式，不过就算只是坐在那里什么都不做，他的Jen也是人群中最火辣的那一个。  
乳头肿胀不已，后穴已经被跳蛋搅得湿软不堪，Jared的手指故意缓慢地摩擦过他柔软的臀肉，找到丁字裤背后没入臀缝的那根细绳，拉扯它，毫无疑问是湿透的。  
Jensen，他的omega，早已湿润着并为他彻底打开了自己。  
细微的嗡鸣声从下面传来，Jared的长指拨开潮湿的T-back，毫无阻滞地插入三根手指，它们受到了Jensen热情的欢迎，甬道分泌出更多的粘液。  
“天，你是准备用淫水把我淹死吗？”Jared说着下流的情话，故意把他后穴里的小玩具推进更深，“看来你提前拆了我的礼物，我不在的时候，它操得你舒服吗？甜心？”  
跳蛋进到前所未有的深度，Jensen受不了刺激叫出声，整个人几乎从床上跳起来，后方的甬道剧烈收缩推挤，意图把跳蛋挤出去。Jared用手指抵住那颗电动的小玩具，并把遥控调到最快速，那东西震得他指尖发麻，也充分搅拌着柔嫩的肉壁，Jensen尾椎又酸又麻，身体像触电那样抖了两下，洞口涌出一大股充满了omega信息素的液体，同时射精了。

Jared的手指还插在他里面，整个手掌都被弄湿了，不过这似乎令他更硬了。他迫不及待地把Jensen压倒在床上，最热情的吻法，把舌头伸进他嘴里。Jensen搂着他的脖子，纵容Jared的每一个需求。  
Jared以手指夹出跳蛋，Jensen的胸膛剧烈起伏着，两腿紧紧环上Jared的腰，抬起湿漉漉的屁股去摩擦他硬邦邦的性器。“操我！填满我！”Jensen欲火焚身，发情的omega不会只满足于这样的高潮，他需要Jared的阴茎插入他，不仅仅是他的屁股，他需要Jared在他体内成结，并把精液灌满他的生殖腔，他的每一个细胞都在渴望着这件事。  
Jensen全身上下只穿着一条湿透的丁字裤，像成人片里走出来的艳星，不，没有哪个艳星能比得上他，Jared简直为他痴狂。  
他猛地冲进Jensen湿热的后穴，Jensen发出一声满足的长叹。Jared几乎全部抽离，又猛烈地操进去，龟头次次顶到生殖腔的入口，那里已经为他打开，湿润着，等待着他。  
Jared凶狠地啃吻Jen的嘴，他的脖子和乳头，像头豹子那样在母豹的身上四处留下自身的气味以示主权，同时不停地前后摆动腰部往他体内抽顶，囊袋拍打着Jensen的臀肉发出啪啪的响声。  
“对，就这样干我，棒呆了！”Jensen忘我地呻吟，Jared的气味很好地安抚了发情带来的所有疼痛和焦躁，让他感到充实无比，身体上和精神上两方面都是。  
Jared隔着蕾丝爱抚他的阴茎。是的，他并没有脱掉Jensen的内裤，那一丁点什么都遮不住的布料并没有给他们做爱带来任何阻碍，反而还让Jared性趣高昂。买下它的时候他就曾经幻想过这样的画面，Jen穿着它的火辣模样，现实比想象的还要棒一百倍。  
Jared把跳蛋贴住Jensen的乳头，开启震动，变换着角度刺激他敏感的乳尖，同时埋首含住另一颗，牙齿叼住那里轻咬了两下，舌头舔着乳尖上的小孔。Jensen胸口酥麻，下身湿得一塌糊涂，Jared每一次往外抽时都有水从两人的结合处被带出来，剧烈的运动下甚至溅湿了他下体的毛发。  
Jensen湿漉漉的样子让Jared更硬，他下面那里的气味好闻得要命，高纯度的omega信息素像烈酒一样令Jared欲罢不能。他抓住Jensen的细脚踝，提起他的两条腿向两边分开，阴茎反复大力地撞进生殖腔里。  
这种生殖腔快感比之前的全部加起来都要猛烈，Jensen舒服得眼角淌泪，浑身仿佛过电般抽颤，精液像泉水那样从马眼冒出来，“老天，你的大家伙，正在我里面，正在操我……我爱它胜过一切，我爱你的巨人大鸟。”  
他们无法停止亲吻对方，Jared恨不得整个人都化进他的身体里，直到他阴茎上的肉结撑开，将他们彻底地连结成一体。然后是alpha漫长的射精标记过程，Jared会持续射精灌满他的生殖腔，就像他25岁那年第一次标记Jensen时那样。

“Jen，你淹没了我们的床，床单都能拧出水了。”  
一场激烈性爱后短暂平静下来的Jensen躺在床上懒得动，Jared横过手臂揽着他，他们的头亲密地靠在一起。  
Jensen拿起床头另一个未拆封的盒子，递给Jared，笑着说：“真正的礼物，生日快乐。”  
他们都不是贪图享受的人，不过在对方身上从来就很舍得花钱。全球限量发行的男表，价值不菲，Jared戴上手表，凑过去吻了他。  
Jared的30岁生日，收到来自Jensen的礼物，都是最棒的。

 

彩蛋

在几年后的答粉丝问中，Jared坦言最喜欢粉色蕾丝丁字裤的事，引发了非常多的思考。


End file.
